This application relates to the art of clips and, more particularly, to clips for releasably securing two members together. The invention is particularly applicable for use in securing track members to shelf frames in gravity flow racks of merchandise order picking systems. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be used for other purposes.
Gravity flow racks for merchandise order picking systems include downwardly inclined vertical shelves formed by rectangular frames having track members extending between front and rear frame rails. The track members are adjustable along the rails for accommodating merchandise cartons of different sizes. The track members are subject to upward displacement when placing cartons on the racks and removing cartons therefrom. It would be desirable to have a simple and inexpensive manner of locking the track members to the rails against upward displacement.